Qu'est ce que c'est alors?
by shakamia
Summary: Il faut faire un choix


**Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?**

Lian

Résumé : un choix. M/A

Après FN

Je venais de me réveiller, il était tôt, la lumière perçait à peine à travers les rideaux. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit, j'étais chez lui, dans ses bras. Il était allongé à côté de moi. J'en avais rêvé, nous en avions rêvé et voilà.

Il a toujours gardé espoir, même quand il aurait eu le droit d'abandonner ; jamais, il y a toujours cru, et il l'a même fait pour nous deux à certaines périodes.

Aujourd'hui je suis avec lui, dans ses bras, me demandant encore si cette nuit était un rêve ou pas.

Après presque 3 ans, Logan et moi avions enfin optimisé comme dirait Joshua.

Je me tournais vers lui pour le regarder, je croisais son regard.

M Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes ?

L Je ne sais pas. Heureusement que tu ne dors pas…ADN de requin n'est ce pas ?

M Vas y, rigole…Tu sais, j'ai une faim de loup… tu ne pourrais pas me cuisiner un truc pour le petit déjeuner ?

L Non, je peux enfin te serrer contre moi alors je ne vais pas te lâcher.

Nous nous sommes levés peu après, il s'est remis devant son ordinateur et je suis restée la matinée chez lui à traîner. J'avais l'impression que c'était ça la vie. Nous avions ce que nous voulions depuis si longtemps… Je ne suis allée travailler qu'en début d'après-midi.

N Et bien ! C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois-ci ?

Je ne l'ai même pas écouté, je ne voulais pas qu'il me parasite par ses ondes négatives et je me suis directement dirigée vers OC.

OC Oh, vu ce sourire, je dirais que la soirée d'hier s'est plutôt bien passée.

M C'est également ce que je dirais. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

OC Mon p'tit chou ne va pas laisser sa grande copine comme ça ! Donne moi des détails !

A Alors Max, enfin au travail ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a parlé au début de ma nouvelle vie du fait de gagner sa croûte ; de la beauté du travail, de… ?

OC Laisse Max, aujourd'hui rien ne pourra lui enlever son sourire.

A Ah ah! Donc, je présume que toi et Logan avez enfin…

M Je t'ai déjà dis que Logan et moi ce n'était pas tes affaires !

N Bip, bip, bip ! Allez les feignasses, au boulot ! Max ! Secteur 3 !

A Ca ne la rend pas plus aimable ! C'est bien dommage.

Je tournais rapidement le dos à Alec, j'attrapais le paquet que Normal me tendait.

M A plus OC !

Je filais en direction du secteur 3, je zigzaguais entre les personnes, ne pensant qu'à une chose, Logan et moi. Je pensais à la soirée et la nuit que nous avions passées ensemble.

Je n'en revenais pas que nous ayons réussi à mettre la main sur Engel, le toubib de Manticore. Lorsqu'il est parti de Seattle comme un voleur il y a 1 ½ an, je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir, je pensais que notre seule chance s'était envolée avec lui.

Je ne sais pas comment on avait réussi à le retrouver et surtout qui avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus une semaine auparavant. A aucun moment Logan ne m'en avait parlé, en fait, il ne m'a prévenu que lorsque le vaccin a été mis au point et injecté.

Je me souviens, nous étions à Terminal City, dans la salle de commande, le vendredi précédent, il devait être environ 15 heures. Je n'ai pas compris, c'est lorsqu'il m'a embrassée et qu'il n'est pas tombé raide à mes pieds que j'ai tout à coup réalisé. Je suis restée sans voix. J'avais l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Il n'y avait soudainement plus aucun bruit autour de moi mais j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs. Tous s'étaient retournés, ils nous regardaient.

Le flic du check point m'a sorti de mes rêves, je lui ai montré mon passe et je suis repartie. C'est là que j'ai entendu mon biper. Je l'ai regardé, c'était Logan. Ca m'a fait sourire.

Je me suis arrêté au premier téléphone que j'ai trouvé.

M Logan s'est moi.

L Salut, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir.

M Rien si tu me proposes un sympathique repas en amoureux avec une bonne bouteille pré-impulsion.

L On dit 20 heures ?…Je t'attends avec impatience

M Oui, à ce soir.

Je suis allée à l'adresse indiquée sur mon paquet. J'ai sonné, la vieille dame qui m'a ouvert avait l'air charmante, elle m'a faite entrer. J'attendais dans l'entrée pendant qu'elle est allée chercher son porte-monnaie. Lorsqu'elle est revenue…

D Je vois que vous regardez mes photos

M Oui, elles sont très belles.

D Oui. Mes enfants, mes petits-enfants…Là c'est mon mari et moi le jour de mon mariage. Nous avons été heureux pendant 47 ans.

M Vous aviez l'air très amoureux…

D On l'était…nous étions fous l'un de l'autre, passionnés, et cela durant toute notre vie. Ca n'a jamais été tiède, c'est sans doute du à nos caractères. Je vois que je vous fais rougir, oh, vous devez connaître ça, jolie comme vous êtes…Un homme qui vous met hors de vous dans tous les sens du terme…J'arrête de vous embêter.

M Juste une petite signature. Merci madame. Et au revoir

D Au revoir.

Ca m'a fait tiquer, « fou l'un de l'autre, passionnés » mais je suis sortie pour repartir.

La journée est passée relativement rapidement. Lorsque j'ai finie ma journée et que j'ai posé mes affaires à Jampony, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : mon rendez vous. J'étais heureuse, enfin.

Pour une fois je ne voulais pas arriver habillée comme d'habitude, j'ai donc cherché quelque chose de plus approprié, une jolie robe, les cheveux relevés… L'amour était-il en train de me transformer en lady ? N'exagère pas Max.

J'étais en train de m'habiller lorsque quelqu'un a sonné à la porte d'entrée.

M OC ! Tu as encore oublié tes clefs ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider…

A …Ouah! Maxie!

M Alec ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A OC m'avait dit de passer.

M Elle n'est pas là. Bon, je ne te retiens pas, je suis occupée.

Je retournais dans ma chambre, je ne l'ai pas raccompagné, il connaissait le chemin, lorsque j'ai senti des mains dans mon dos et comme une décharge électrique. J'avais l'impression de ne plus respirer, je ne ressentais que ses doigts effleurant ma peau.

M Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

A J'accroche les boutons de ta robe…Logan a de la chance

M …Merci.

A Bonne soirée. Salue Logan pour moi.

Je l'ai regardé sortir, je crois que c'est la seule fois où je le voyais sans son sourire narquois. Et puis il venait de me faire un compliment, un vrai, sans sous entendus…Bizarre.

Je suis allée à mon rendez-vous. Logan et moi avons passé une soirée très agréable, bien entendu il a parlé de boulot de ses enquêtes, des missions qu'il avait en tête mais nous étions ensemble et nous pouvions nous toucher, tout s'est très bien passé ; la soirée, le repas, après…

En plus, la situation des transgéniques tendait à s'améliorer chaque jour un peu plus ; si ce n'est en Amérique, du moins à Seattle. Tout était parfait, alors pourquoi je me sentais comme ça ? Je m'attendais toujours au pire ; je n'ai jamais connu une période où j'étais réellement heureuse, où j'avais tout ce que je voulais : travail, amour, sécurité et le fait de les avoir me faisait peur. Je ne savais pas ce qui me dérangeait mais c'était là et je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier.

Il fallait seulement que je me concentre sur ce que j'avais. J'allais pouvoir construire la vie pleine de normalité à laquelle j'aspirais depuis si longtemps, quelqu'un que j'aimerai et qui m'aimerait en retour, un travail, mes amis… J'étais bien, je souriais, tout aurait du être parfait alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver ? Stop Max, pense positif.

Je réfléchissais beaucoup, à Logan, à nous, à la façon dont ça s'était déroulé entre nous, à la façon dont ça se déroulait entre nous.

Je l'aimais, je l'aime, c'était un fait indiscutable et établi depuis longtemps mais lorsque je repensais à la passion dont avait parlé cette vieille dame à propos d'elle et son mari, je me disais que ce n'était pas ce que je vivais avec Logan et en fin de compte, je me demandais à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler.

Je n'ai jamais éprouvé cette passion, j'ai eu des hommes que je rencontrais dans les bars, pour une nuit mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était un simple besoin bestial de reproduction.

Je peux dire qu'en fait, je n'en ai eu qu'un : Logan. C'est le seul que j'aies jamais aimé et je me demande maintenant si c'est ça l'amour. Cette sensation que j'avais ressenti au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau est revenue à ma mémoire.

Penser Logan et moi…

Je profitais de cette nouvelle vie, de Logan. Nous passions du temps ensemble et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que notre relation était relativement la même qu'avant, le sexe en plus. Nous n'avions pas tant de contact physique que ça ; c'est bizarre, lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas se toucher on en rêvait et maintenant je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif…

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que m'avait dit cette vieille dame. A force de me prendre la tête, j'ai commencé à tout regarder d'un œil critique. J'ai fini par trouver ma relation avec Logan plutôt tiède après tout et ça me rendait pensive, un peu triste.

J'avais besoin de passion, d'étreintes, de contacts physiques fréquents, je suis quelqu'un de passionné et je ne faisais que me demander si ce que j'avais avec Logan tiendrait longtemps.

Tout était trop réfléchi, cérébral entre nous. J'ai peu à peu pris conscience du fait que j'étouffais mon côté passionné, animal afin de tendre vers cette normalité que je désirais tant au côté de Logan. Je n'ai jamais été avec un transgénique et je me demandais si c'était si différent, si c'était tellement mieux, ne pas avoir à se retenir…Stop ! Je reniais une partie de mon essence, j'étais une transgénique…Je chassais ces pensées, il me fallait un temps d'adaptation, c'était tout, il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir. J'avais su patienter longtemps, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'adapter, c'était ça. L'amour c'est sentir et ne pas réfléchir. Je devais arrêter de réfléchir.

Ces pensées négatives ne cessaient de me hanter, ce soir là je ne faisais rien, pas de rendez vous, pas de mission ; je voulais voir du monde et j'avais envie de m'enivrer. Je suis allée au Crash, je n'y ai pas vu OC ; elle avait trouvé une copine depuis quelques temps : Kesha, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et en ce moment je ne la voyais plus beaucoup.

Scketchy était le seul présent, il m'a bien entendu défié au billard et comme je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'embêter ce soir là, je l'ai laissé gagner.

Nous avons beaucoup bu, beaucoup de bière.

Aux environs de 23 heures, Alec est arrivé. Nous avons continué à discutant tout en buvant tous les 3 jusqu'à ce que Scketchy rentre, jusqu'à ce que le Crash ferme.

Il a du voir que je n'étais pas spécialement pressée de rentrer et il m'a demandé si je voulais boire un coup chez lui.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai suivi Alec chez lui, je ne voulais pas rester seule à broyer du noir. Je m'étais investie dans une relation pendant 2 ans, essayant de construire quelque chose envers et contre tout et finalement, je trouvais le résultat plutôt décevant et ça m'avait foutu un coup au moral.

Lorsqu'il m'a fait rentrer, je me suis tout à coup demandé ce que je faisais là. C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu entre nous, il n'avait rien fait ou dit qui aurait pu montrer le contraire mais je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place et il était pas spécialement la personne avec qui j'aurais pu parler de mes problèmes, même s'il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

Je me suis quand même assise sur le canapé. Il nous a servi une boisson que je pourrais qualifier de tord boyau. Ca devait bien faire du 70°. Les transgéniques ont une résistance élevée à l'alcool mais mes sens étaient quelque peu brouillés car j'avais déjà pas mal bu et je commençais à avoir chaud. Je me suis levée pour regarder la nuit par la fenêtre.

Mon esprit a commencé à s'évader. Alec était comme moi, un transgénique, quelqu'un de certainement passionné notamment dans ses relations intimes et là je me suis tout à coup entendu dire « tu t'es jamais demandé comment ça aurait été ? »

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir dit ça tout haut.

Il s'est levé et s'est placé derrière moi. Je pouvais le sentir. J'étais déroutée, je me demandais comment ça aurait été dans les bras d' Alec. Pourquoi je pensais à ça ? L'alcool ! J'aurais aimé qu'il s'approche un peu plus, juste un peu pour savoir si cette électricité que j'avais ressentie quand il m'avait effleuré chez moi était toujours présente. Stop !

A Non.

Il s'était encore approché, je sentais son odeur, la chaleur de son visage sur ma joue gauche, j'avais bloqué ma respiration. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il me regardait au travers de la vitre. Son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je me suis vivement retournée.

A Avoue Maxie, tu regrettes.

J'ai voulu le frapper pour lui enlever ce sourire satisfait du visage mais il a paré mon coup. Il m'a attrapé les deux poignets qu'il a coincés derrière le dos. Il était très proche de moi, il m'avait coincée contre le mur, je sentais son corps plaqué contre moi. Je le sentais, je regardais ses yeux et mon regard est descendu sur ses lèvres. Il l'a vu et il m'a tout à coup embrassée. Ma tête réfléchissait très vite et avant que je ne réponde mes réflexes sont revenus, je l'ai mordu.

Il s'est lentement écarté, il me regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il s'est léché le sang au coin des lèvres.

J'étais comme envoûtée, je le regardais et lorsqu'il s'est passé la langue sur la lèvre, j'ai eu comme une bouffée de chaleur. J'ai essayé de partir mais c'est comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait pas, j'étais immobile. Il a vu que je n'avais toujours rien dit et que je n'étais pas partie comme une furie.

Il s'est alors approché plus lentement de moi tout en me regardant, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer ; lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur mon cou, j'ai eu la même impression que lorsqu'il m'avait effleurée ce fameux soir. J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Il continuait à m'embrasser le long de ma carotide, doucement, lentement quand je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais collée à lui, que j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Ses mains étaient fermement posées sur mes hanches ; je venais d'émettre un petit gémissement lorsqu'il me murmura « Tu me veux Max, arrête de dire le contraire »

M Tais toi !

Il s'était un peu éloigné de moi, me regardant, attendant ma réaction. Je ne savais quoi dire ni quoi faire mais il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Je me suis brusquement rapprochée de lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche tout en le poussant vers la table. Je ne voulais plus qu'il parle, je voulais seulement qu'il se taise, qu'il se laisse faire et surtout qu'il pose ses mains sur moi pour que je ressente toutes ces choses qui semblaient naître en moi à son contact. J'étais tout contre lui, il s'assit sur la table et je le poussais un peu plus, montant à mon tour sur la table pour le dominer. J'étais à cheval sur lui, je ne sentais qu'une chose, ses lèvres sur mon corps, ses mains me parcourant, passant sous mon t-shirt pour glisser sur ma peau. Je commençais à m'attaquer à sa ceinture lorsqu'il m'a fait basculer. Il était désormais sur moi ; il fit passer mon pull par dessus ma tête. Nous continuions à nous embrasser, j'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou, il passa une main derrière mon dos et décrocha mon soutien gorge en un claquement de doigt.

Je me suis allongée et il a commencé à jouer avec sa langue, commençant au lobe de mon oreille, pour lentement descendre entre mes seins. Je voyais son petit sourire, il voulait me torturer j'en suis sûre. Il est ensuite remonté pour jouer avec mes tétons, les mordillant, les léchant me donnant toujours plus envie de lui puis glissant le long jusqu'à mon nombril. Cette sensation à son contact s'était amplifiée, je passais la langue sur mes lèvres, c'était délicieux.

Je m'arc boutais, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, le maintenant ainsi un peu plus contre moi. J'avais le sentiment pour la première fois d'être vraiment vivante, je ne désirais qu'une chose, le sentir contre moi, le sentir en moi.

Cette évidence m'est apparue à ce moment là. La chaleur est montée en même temps que le désir et une certaine violence. La suite s'est envolée dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le soleil était déjà levé. Je n'étais pas chez moi, j'étais seule dans un lit et je m'étais endormie. Tout m'est revenu. Comment j'avais pu m'endormir dans son lit ?

J'ai rapidement ramassé mon slip, mon pantalon. J'entendais du bruit dans la salle de bain ; je suis sortie de la chambre. J'ai ramassé mon soutien gorge sur le plan de travail, j'observais la pièce, elle avait été le témoin de nos ébats. J'enfilais mon pull et c'est là que je l'ai sentis qui m'observait.

A Je vois que t'es debout. Il y a du café si tu veux.

M Non, merci.

A Max… j'ai une course à faire avant d'aller à Jampony alors…

M Oui, j'y vais

A Ne pense pas que je veuille te mettre…

Je suis sortie en claquant la porte sans écouter la suite. Je suis rapidement rentrée chez moi pour me changer. Lorsque j'ai pris ma douche, des flashes de la nuit précédente et les sensations que j'avais éprouvées sont remontées. C'était déroutant, ça avait été…fantastique, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça, pris mon pied comme ça.

Cindy n'était pas là, tant mieux, j'aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer où j'avais passé la nuit.

Je suis allée travailler comme d'habitude, comme si de rien n'était.

Alec était égal à lui même, il n'a fait aucune réflexion, aucune remarque, pas de remarque ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Les autres ont certainement pensé que tout était normal mais là tout était désormais différent vu ce qui c'était passé et je pouvais affirmer qu'il faisait comme si de rien était ; comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Je lui en étais reconnaissante mais ça me fit bizarre qu'il y arrive aussi facilement.

Ce soir là, Logan et moi sommes allés au Crash, il m'avait proposé de passer du temps avec mes amis et moi. C'était une gentille attention et même si je n'étais pas spécialement emballée à l'idée que nous nous retrouvions tous les 3 mais bon, c'était juste une soirée.

Logan était tendre, prévenant, plus que d'habitude et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que je n'étais pas tailladée de remords. J'étais seulement mal à l'aise.

Alec était égal à lui même, rien ne laissait présager ce qui s'était passé ; pas très à l'aise au début, je me suis détendue et j'ai profité de ce moment.

Nous avons passés une soirée agréable tous ensemble. A un moment, je suis allée chercher 2 pichets de bière au bar et c'est là que j'ai sentie sa présence juste derrière moi. Ni trop loin, ni trop près mais suffisamment proche pour que ça me fasse quelque chose.

A Alors Max, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

M Oui.

A D'après ce que je vois tu n'as rien dit à Logan.

M Non, pourquoi ? Tu ne vas rien dire ?

A Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Nous 2 s'était juste une nuit comme ça.

M …Oui

Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça, je me suis tout à coup sentie débile. J'ai eu l'impression que…je m'étais sentie vivante comme jamais, j'avais eu l'impression de sentir cette passion qui me manquait et finalement je m'étais trompée, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire histoire de sexe comme tout ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. J'avais tout mélangé dans ma petite tête. Apparemment, c'était tout le temps comme ça pour lui.

La soirée a continué, boisson, bavardage et billard. Tout semblait normal.

Lorsque je suis allée aux toilettes, Alec est revenu à la charge, il m'a coincé contre la porte de sortie. Il n'a rien dit et il m'a entraînée dans la ruelle derrière le Crash.

M Alec?

Je n'ai rien eu le temps d'ajouter, il m'embrassa de façon si passionnée que je me collais instinctivement à lui. Ses mains descendirent automatiquement sur mes fesses, je l'entourais de mes jambes et il me coinça contre le mur. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse augmentait mon désir. Je voulais qu'il me prenne ici et tout de suite, je ne pensais à rien, les autres m'attendant au bar ne comptaient pas. Sa main était déjà dans mon pantalon

A Toujours pas de culotte Max…

A ce moment je le voulais plus que tout au monde, je lui enlevais vivement son t-shirt et je passais ma main sur son entre jambe. Je pouvais déjà sentir son désir, je me frottais plus fortement contre lui pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais envie de lui.

Je me détachais de lui et m'attaquais à sa ceinture. Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles. Sa main s'était glissée dans mon pantalon, entre mes jambes et ma respiration s'était accélérée. Je me suis accrochée à son cou appréciant cette caresse plus qu'intime, lui murmurant à l'oreille de m'enlever mon pantalon. En fait je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir, j'avais tellement envie de lui, de le sentir en moi…J'ai descendu son caleçon et…

J'aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de temps mais nous n'en avions pas. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, j'eus l'impression qu'il se fondait complètement en moi.

« Max… doucement » dit il dans un gémissement.

Je ralentis la cadence ; nos 2 corps bougeaient à l'unisson, j'avais l'impression que nos gémissements emplissaient toute la ruelle.

Et puis il a ralenti encore ; j'étais en feu et c'est là que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se retirait.

« Alec !... » Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Et puis il a recommencé son va et vient, lentement, plus profondément ; j'aimais ça.

« Oh Alec …oui… »

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il me regardait en souriant. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps alors il a accéléré la cadence et j'avais l'impression que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

J'ai atteint l'orgasme un peu avant lui, c'est là que j'ai senti la douleur dans mon dos causé par le frottement contre les briques. Alec me serrait dans ses bras, il était appuyé sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Il m'a embrassée dans le cou et il s'est soudainement éloigné de moi.

M Il faut que j'y aille

A Oui, sinon Logan va se demander ce que tu fais.

Je ramassais mon pantalon en silence ; il se rhabillait également et je m'apprêtais à rentrer quand il a ajouté « Merci » Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai claqué la porte.

Je sortais des toilettes lorsque je suis tombée sur Logan.

L Je te cherchais, tu avais disparu.

M Je suis sortie un moment, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème dehors

L Tu n'as pas vu Alec?

M Non pourquoi ?

L Il est parti tout à l'heure, juste après que tu sois partie au toilettes.

M Non, viens on rejoint les autres.

Nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps. Nous sommes rentrés chacun chez soi ce soir là. Je ne me voyais pas passer la nuit avec lui après ce qui s'était passé dans l'allée.

Ca a continué comme ça entre Alec et moi pendant une petite semaine dans tous les coins : les toilettes du Crash, derrière les casiers, chez lui, chez moi, au Space Needle, partout.

Ce soir là Logan et moi étions au lit, nous venions de faire l'amour, nous étions allongés, ma tête appuyée sur son torse. Je me sentais coupable, et lorsque je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, je me suis rendue compte que tout ce que je ressentais dans les bras Alec n'était pas présent dans ceux de Logan, tout ça me paraissait tiède. Il y avait un manque, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué à Alec mais le sexe avec un transgénique n'avait rien à voir, beaucoup plus d'endurance, avec lui je n'avais pas à me retenir... Bref, différent dans le bon sens. Est ce que c'était bien parce que c'était avec lui ou parce qu'il était un X5 ? Je le saurai peut être un jour, ou jamais.

L Max, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

M Rien pourquoi ?

L Max, je te connais, je t'aime, tu m'aimes je le sais mais je sais également qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

M …Tu réfléchis à nous parfois ?

L Oui.

M Moi aussi, beaucoup en ce moment…Je…

L Oui ? Je t'écoute.

M Comment tu imaginais notre relation avant que le virus ne soit vaincu ?

L …Une vie normale, toi, moi, des enfants…plus tard…Pourquoi ?

M Normale …Je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin. Je nous imaginais tous les 2 mais…Je pensais que…je n'aurais pas cru que…

L Vu tout ce qu'on a vaincu, tu pensais que ça serait…autrement c'est ça ?

M Non, enfin oui…Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir si ça marcherait entre nous. Nous nous aimons et nous étions concentrés sur ce maudit virus. Il y avait une telle évidence.

L Elle n'est plus là cette évidence ?

M Je ne sais plus…je t'aime tu sais.

L Moi aussi je t'aime…

M Tellement se battre pour être ensemble pour que ça ne marche pas…On n'y avait pas pensé.

L Pour toi ça ne marche pas ? Tu penses qu'il manque quelque chose ?

M …Oui…La passion, le désir brûlant qui te chauffe les entrailles…

L N'est pas là, d'après toi…

M Je suis désolée.

Je me suis levée et j'ai ramassé mes vêtements.

L Où est ce que tu vas ?

M Je rentre chez moi.

L Reste

M Non, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je suis rentrée chez moi. Je venais de rompre sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, sans m'en rendre compte et ça s'était bien passé, pas de cri, pas de larme, pas de regret, pas de sentiment de culpabilité, pas de sentiment. J'avais l'impression que ma vie venait de prendre un chemin complètement imprévu. J'étais déçue bien sûr mais ça ne faisait pas mal en fin de compte. J'étais perdue, des tas de sentiments contradictoires m'assaillaient. Une relation de 3 ans qui se termine et ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça. C'est ça qui faisait mal en fin de compte, de s'être trompée sur l'amour. Je me demandais maintenant ce que c'était que l'amour, le vrai. Et puis Alec, je ne l'aimais pas, ce n'était pas de l'amour c'est sûr, mais cette passion ? Je savais seulement qu'il m'attirait, il est sexy, très, incroyablement, j'aime son corps, j'aime comme il me touche, j'aime quand il me tient dans ses bras et puis, ne pas avoir à se retenir de peur de lui faire mal…

Qu'est ce que c'était ? Il m'énervait toujours autant, peut être même plus qu'avant c'est dire ! Bref, j'étais perdue.

J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit alors je me suis complètement investie dans TC, j'y passais beaucoup de temps.

Logan et moi passions encore du temps ensemble, il était devenu un simple ami. Seule OC était au courant de notre rupture et comme les autres nous voyaient encore souvent ensemble, tous pensaient que rien n'avait changé.

Alec jouait toujours son petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Dès qu'il me touchait, je ne savais plus où j'étais, je lui sautais littéralement dessus ; notre relation était bizarre.

Ce soir là j'étais à TC dans la salle d'entraînement, je tapais sur un sac quand je l'ai senti derrière moi. Je me suis vivement retournée pour me trouver face à lui. Il était torse nu, la peau luisante de sueur.

A Salut Max.

M Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

A Ca se voit. Ca te dit de transpirer avec moi ?

M Stop ! Alec reste où tu es ! Je veux que ça s'arrête, cette relation.

A Une relation ? On n'est pas un couple Max. C'est une sorte d'arrangement entre nous deux tu le sais…et tu penses à Logan ?

Il savait me mettre hors de moi, taper là où ça fait mal. Il n'était pas au courant pour Logan et moi mais il prenait un malin plaisir à le mentionner. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me faire culpabiliser.

Je lui ai envoyé un directe du droit dans la mâchoire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à toujours jouer avec moi. Il était odieux, insupportable. Le seul moment où il était différent c'est lorsqu'il était dans mes bras.

Il n'a rien dit, il m'a regardé, surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Quand je suis sortie, je l'ai seulement entendu taper contre un mur et jurer.

Le lendemain, j'ai appris en milieu d'après-midi qu'une équipe s'était faite avoir par White. Il y avait un mort, et deux blessés. Mole m'a dit qu'Alec faisait partie de l'expédition.

Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis ruée à l'infirmerie, ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase. La première pièce était vide, c'est là que j'ai vu un corps sous un drap dans la pièce d'à côté. En deux enjambées je me suis retrouvée à côté du corps. J'ai rapidement soulevé le drap. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était une X5, Dizzy. J'ai soupiré, je crois que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

C'est là que je l'ai vu, assis sur une table en train de se faire bichonner par Djana. Il était torse nu, elle lui bandait le bras. Ils rigolaient tous les 2, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

A Alors Max, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne te ferais pas du souci pour ton petit Alec quand même ?

J'ai relevé la tête, il avait toujours cet affreux petit sourire mais il s'est effacé lorsqu'il a vu que j'avais les yeux humides.

M Rêve pas ! Je vois que tu es en de bonnes mains !

J'ai tourné les talons et je suis sortie.

J'ai enfourché ma ninja et je suis rentrée chez moi. J'étais furieuse contre lui, il avait dépassé les bornes, et puis cette Djana qui lui tournait autour.

J'ai eu si peur lorsqu'on m'a dit qu'il faisait parti de cette expédition et qu'il y avait un mort. Si peur de le perdre…Je me suis rendue à l'évidence, je tenais à Alec et puis le voir avec cette fille, si proche en train de rigoler ! J'étais jalouse, qu'elle horreur !

Arrivée chez moi, j'ai pris une bière et je me suis fait couler un bain pour me calmer.

J'étais dans l'eau depuis 10 minutes lorsque quelqu'un a sonné à la porte d'entrée.

J'ai ouvert en peignoir. C'était Alec. J'ai tenté de refermer la porte mais il l'a bloqué avec son bras gauche. Ca a tapé pile sur sa blessure.

M Dégage ! Si t'as mal va te faire soigner par Djana !

A Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Mais t'es jalouse ?

M Moi ? Jalouse, de quoi ? Tu oublies qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est une sorte d'arrangement entre nous deux. Tu te souviens, ce sont tes propres mots !

A Ca a l'air d'être justement ça ton problème… Tu penses à Logan ?

M Logan ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Logan ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?

A Ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ? Logan ton petit ami, celui que tu aimes depuis que je te connais. Ah pardon, j'oubliais, terrain miné, dès qu'on parle de Logan je suis exclu. C'est pourtant grâce à moi que vous avez pu « optimiser ! »

M Quoi ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Nos voix avaient baissé d'un ton.

A Logan ne t'a rien dit ? C'est moi qui ai retrouvé Engel.

M Pourquoi ?

A Pour que tu sois heureuse Max…pour me faire pardonner toutes les fois où tu m'as sorti du pétrin.

M C'était toi…

Nous étions silencieux lorsque je lui ai dit « Je ne suis plus avec Logan »

A Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

M Ca aurait changé quelque chose ? D'après ce que tu me dis depuis ces deux mois, certainement pas.

A Max

M Ne me touche pas!

A Maxie…

Il souriait, encore mais c'était différent. Aucune trace d'ironie, il y avait une certaine lueur dans son regard.

M Ne t'approche pas sinon…

A Sinon quoi, tu vas me sauter dessus comme tu aimes tant le faire ?

M Tais toi !

A …Oui j'y ai souvent pensé

M De quoi tu parles ?

A Le soir où t'es venu chez moi et que tout a commencé entre nous, tu m'as dit « tu t'es jamais demandé comment ça aurait été »Je te réponds, oui j'y ai souvent pensé ; c'était un signe et je me suis demandé ce que ça aurait donné nous deux jusqu'à ce soir là, même si je crois que je savais déjà que ça allait être fantastique, explosif…Qu'on était fait pour être ensemble.

M Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

A Je t'ai toujours voulu Max… Je savais que Logan était le seul homme que tu aimais alors j'ai voulu que tu sois heureuse avec lui. Et puis ce soir là chez moi, j'ai vu une ouverture, je pensais que ça serait notre seule et unique nuit. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi mais il y a eu quelque chose qui a fait que nous étions en accord. Je crois que par la suite, quelque part j'ai voulu te faire payer le fait que tu n'étais pas complètement et pleinement avec moi…Et juste pour information, tu as été la seule depuis deux mois Max.

Je suis restée stupéfaite.

Nous étions à nouveau silencieux. Il s'est approché, je l'ai laissé faire. Il m'a embrassé, doucement et je lui ai rendu son baiser. Il m'a ensuite serrée contre lui, il m'enlaçait complètement, m'empêchant de bouger. De toute façon, je ne serais allée nulle part.

Fin


End file.
